ABSTRACT ? DEVELOPMENTAL FUNDS Developmental Funds are critical for implementing and advancing the strategic initiatives and addressing the growing needs of the Sanford Burnham Prebys Medical Discovery Institute Cancer Center. Developmental Funds are distributed after requests undergo evaluation and review by the Cancer Center Leadership Team (CCLT), with the final decision to approve funding being made by the Director. Developmental Funds are often combined with, and used to leverage, institutional and philanthropic support, thereby maximizing their impact. In the previous grant cycle, funds were used to support the recruitment of six new faculty members, to fund 25 new collaborative pilot projects, and to continue support for three pilot projects initiated in the prior funding cycle. As such, Developmental Funds are an essential part of the plan to achieve the Center's strategic goals. Pilot projects are funded based on the quality of the science, the anticipated contribution to one or more strategic goals, and the potential for securing federal funding, especially from NCI. Projects funded by this program have brought together scientists with diverse expertise and introduced a new cadre of scientists to cancer research. The pilot projects offer a tangible mechanism for promoting research in priority areas established by the CCLT. In the last cycle, the funded projects resulted in 15 publications and 12 awarded grants in the amount of $14.8M (total costs). The newly recruited faculty successfully obtained peer-reviewed funding during this period, with direct grant revenue of $12.9M (total costs). Thus, an initial investment of CCSG funds of $1.9M yielded a return of $27.7M, representing a ratio of 14:1. During the next project period, support is requested for four pilot projects annually. In addition, we plan to recruit 13 new investigators based on the Cancer Center's new 5-year Strategic Plan, focusing on the priority areas designated by each of the three programs. We are requesting CCSG support at less than 15% of the expected total recruitment costs for two new faculty members per year. The balance of the recruitment costs, including all capital equipment, will be provided by SBP as part of the Institute's commitment to Center initiatives. The current request for Developmental Funds in combination with the continued commitment of institutional funds will allow the Director and CCLT to continue the strategic development of the Cancer Center faculty and research.